1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for correcting misalignment of a towel cloth which may occur at the time of preparing the towel cloth by drawing a towel material having a pile fabric portion and the plain fabric portion which are continuous one after the other, and cutting the plain fabric portion.
2. Prior Art
A prior art cutting device for preparing a piece of towel cloth by cutting a towel material of long size employs an identification means for identifying the pile fabric portion from the plain fabric portion by thickness, sizes, differences of the light transmittance, or by an optical sensor and a drive means composed of a pair of rollers combined with the identification means.
Another prior art cutting device is disclosed in the Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 60-75667. The cutting device is provided with a device for correcting misalignment of the towel cloth which includes a pair of feeding rollers. More particularly, the prior art device for correcting misalignment of the towel employs a receiver for identifying a thickness and a size of a pile fabric portion from those of a plain fabric portion, a rotary wheel provided with a plurality of feeding rollers for feeding the towel cloth, and a rotary wheel provided with a plurality of presser rollers wherein each feeding roller slips when the pile fabric portion of the towel cloth comes to the receiver.
Inasmuch as the end portion of the pile fabric portion is irregularly fed by the rollers upon drawing the towel cloth, the widths of the towel cloths may vary. The towel cloth having greater width requires a plurality of feeding rollers each having a complex structure which entails a complex device for correcting the towel cloth. Furthermore, it is difficult to cut the small sized towel cloths because the diameter of the feeding roller provided with the slip means is large.